Glyphscape/Weaponry
Materials *'Melee weapons and throwarms': These are each crafted from metals. Successive tiers have similar but slightly better bonuses. **Tier 1: Copper: 70% base stats **Tier 2: Bronze: 85% base stats **Tier 3: Iron: 100% base stats *'Bows and staves': These are each crafted from wood. Successive tiers have similar but slightly better bonuses. **Tier 1: Bamboo, Beech, Birch, Palm: 70% base stats **Tier 2: Teak, Maple, Walnut: 85% base stats **Tier 3: Oak, Elm, Ash, Yew: 100% base stats Quality Add this to the base stats as determined in the materials section above. *'Melee weapons and throwarms' **Tier 1: Simple: -10% base stats **Tier 2: Jagged: -5% base stats **Tier 3: Elegant: -0% base stats *'Bows and staves' **Tier 1: Simple: -10% base stats **Tier 2: Refined: -5% base stats **Tier 3: Elegant: -0% base stats Weapon types Different types of weapons of the same tier are gameplay-balanced so players can choose whichever they like without feeling bad about it. Listed are 100% base stats. *'One-handed melee weapons' **Swords ***Short sword: 0.50 sec per attack, +5 alvl, +35 plvl, +20 dlvl ***Falchion: 0.56 sec per attack, +6 alvl, +38 plvl, +18 dlvl ***Scimitar: 0.56 sec per attack, +6 alvl, +41 plvl, +15 dlvl ***Saber: 0.56 sec per attack, +10 alvl, +32 plvl, +20 dlvl ***Long sword: 0.62 sec per attack, +6 alvl, +46 plvl, +12 dlvl **Daggers ***Dagger: 0.43 sec per attack, +10 alvl, +50 plvl ***Claws: 0.40 sec per attack, +12 alvl, +46 plvl **Axes ***Hatchet: 0.60 sec per attack, +6 alvl, +36 plvl, +8 dlvl, woodcutting ability (16 clvl penalty) ***Hand axe: 0.60 sec per attack, +6 alvl, +52 plvl, +8 dlvl ***Tomahawk: 0.63 sec per attack, +4 alvl, +58 plvl, +6 dlvl ***Double axe: 0.66 sec per attack, +2 alvl, +64 plvl, +4 dlvl **Maces ***Nunchaku: 0.46 sec per attack, -4 alvl, +42 plvl, has special ability (worth 24 clvl) ***Flail: 0.70 sec per attack, +4 alvl, +42 plvl, +4 dlvl, has special ability (worth 24 clvl) ***Pickaxe: 0.60 sec per attack, -10 alvl, +62 plvl, -2 dlvl, mining ability (16 clvl penalty) ***Mace: 0.63 sec per attack, +4 alvl, +58 plvl, +6 dlvl, reduced damage-per-hit (DPH) variability ***Morningstar: 0.66 sec per attack, +2 alvl, +64 plvl, +4 dlvl, reduced damage-per-hit (DPH) variability **Spears ***Short spear: 0.67 sec per attack, +72 plvl ***Long spear: 0.77 sec per attack, +78 plvl ***Trident: 0.77 sec per attack, +78 plvl, reduced damage-per-hit (DPH) variability ***Harpoon: 0.77 sec per attack, +62 plvl, harpooning ability (16 clvl penalty) *'Two-handed melee weapons' - note that since these can't be used with shields and shields are worth 20 clvl, these have a 20 clvl advantage. **Swords ***Claymore: 0.66 sec per attack, +4 alvl, +66 plvl, +18 dlvl **Axes ***Battleaxe: 0.73 sec per attack, +0 alvl, +86 plvl, +8 dlvl **Maces ***Warhammer: 1.00 sec per attack, -2 alvl, +108 plvl, -2 dlvl, reduced damage-per-hit (DPH) variability **Spears ***Pike: 0.77 sec per attack, +98 plvl ***Lance: 0.84 sec per attack, +102 plvl ***Spetum: 0.77 sec per attack, +94 plvl, +4 dlvl **Polearms ***Scythe: 0.70 sec per attack, -2 alvl, +88 plvl, +8 dlvl ***Bardiche: 0.77 sec per attack, -2 alvl, +94 plvl, +6 dlvl *'Two-handed ranged weapons' - note that since these can't be used with shields and shields are worth 20 clvl, these have a 20 clvl advantage. **Bows ***Shortbow: 5 sec per attack, 10 tile range, +30 alvl, +110 plvl, -20 dlvl ***Straight bow: 6 sec per attack, 15 tile range, +30 alvl, +113 plvl, -20 dlvl ***Recurve bow: 7 sec per attack, 15 tile range, +30 alvl, +116 plvl, -20 dlvl ***Longbow: 8 sec per attack, 25 tile range, +30 alvl, +118 plvl, -20 dlvl ***Composite bow: 9 sec per attack, 20 tile range, +30 alvl, +120 plvl, -20 dlvl *'One-handed magic weapons' **Wands **Staves **Scepters *'Two-handed magic weapons' - note that since these can't be used with shields and shields are worth 20 clvl, these have a 20 clvl advantage. **Staves **Scepters Category:Glyphscape